Quelquefois la Vie Nous surprend "
by Mione of the Dragon
Summary: Un jour normal peut être exceptionnel selon votre point de vue.
1. Default Chapter

Le désistement:..... :) que cette histoire est dans beaucoup de langues, originairement en espagnol. Je l'ai écrit dans les langues différentes. Ne me blâmez pas si vous le trouvez dur de lire, je ne sais pas beaucoup français.  
  
* * *  
  
Quelquefois la Vie Nous surprend   
  
Ne l'a jamais vous passés peut-être que vous vous levez un jour qui se sent différent légèrement?  
  
Et est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas dire ce qui a changé exactement?  
  
Bien, la chose est cela à lui s'est passé à moi. Un jour que je suis arrivé au-dessus comme tout autre jour à Hogwarts. Toutes les autres filles dormaient encore, j'ai profité du temps donc je prends un bain rapide et je me suis habillé et depuis la bibliothèque était ouverte à cette heure sûrement, je suis allé.  
  
Les couloirs étaient encore sombres, les lunettes de soleil ont paru qu'ils étaient à votre regarder. Bien c'était encore tôt, c'était le 6:30 est., mon heure habituelle de réveiller. Mais aujourd'hui était différent je suis arrivé en haut un quart à 5 heures.  
  
Je suis entré à la bibliothèque et j'ai salué Madame Pince. Le " bon matin Madame Pince ".  
  
Le " bon matin. Mlle Granger pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes éveillé à ceci heures? C'est encore " très tôt.  
  
" Je le sais mais comme vous voyez, je me suis levé plus tôt que d'habitude donc je suis venu profiter de mon temps ".  
  
J'ai marché vers les étagères remplies énormes de livres et j'ai commencé à chercher quelque chose de différent que la chose habituelle, ne savoir pas ce qui était ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas lire le même texte simplement comme habituellement, bien que ce fût intéressant dans mon opinion, ' Hogwarts: un History'. En tout cas je l'avais déjà lu cent de temps que je le savais par coeur.  
  
" Quel est ceci "?  
  
J'avais trouvé un livre qui a été intitulé. ' Le Magicien Qui Aimait le Dragon''  
  
" ' Le Magicien Qui Aimait Le Dragon', est-ce que vos petits amis vous ont laissés et est-ce que vous vous appuyez maintenant pour les histoires romantiques avec mudblood " des fins tragique? UNE voix qui a traîné le rayon des mots.  
  
Il n'y avait pas doute pour Hermione; c'était aucun autre que Draco Malfoy. Hermione pourrait sentir un air couvert de glace qui est entré en collision avec la partie du derrière de son cou abruptement.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Malfoy "? Hermione a dit exaspéré à la présence du fils du Mangeur de la Mort vaniteux évidemment pendant qu'elle est complètement retournée pour être en face de lui.  
  
Elle s'est sentie très inconfortable avec le voisinage du garçon, depuis que son visage était 5 pouces à part le sien simplement.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous faites lecture ' Mourez Hexe, Repaire du Dé Drachen ' liebte?"  
  
Regarder le visage de Hermione d'incompréhension, Malfoy a donné un rire nerveux moqueur, ce qui étaient déjà très typique dans lui.  
  
" ' Le Magicien Qui Aimait Le Dragon'; ' Mourez Hexe, Repaire du Dé Drachen ' liebte; ' La Strega Che Amò Il Dragone', ' UN Bruxa Qu'Amou O Dragão '; ' La Bruja Qu'Amo Al Dragón '?"  
  
" Bon pour vous si vous savez plus de langues à part le natif, mais vous savez cela qui, je ne me soucie pas ".  
  
" Je pensais qu'au moins vous saviez plus qu'un. Vous serez bon magicien depuis vous seulement est un Je-sais-tout, mais à part vos efforts de démontrer que vous méritez être ici vous devriez apprendre quelque chose plus ".  
  
" Je crois qu'il ne fait pas d'inquiétudes vous ". Hermione a dit pendant qu'elle l'évite abruptement et elle s'est assise sur la table la plus proche.  
  
" Vous n'avez pas encore répondu ma première question ". Malfoy pressé l'attraper.  
  
" Celui de pourquoi j'ai lu ceci "? Hermione a dit le livre à levage.  
  
"Oui."  
  
" Je suis temps " meurtrier. c'était la chose la plus proche au vrai depuis non plus elle savait pourquoi elle avait choisi ce livre parmi le milliers qui était dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec le livre: il avait un magnétisme étrange, et dans l'intérêt de Malfoy.  
  
Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez à ce livre " si beaucoup? Hermione a demandé.  
  
" Rien spécial ". Il a répondu avec sa voix traînante habituelle et il a tourné vers une autre étagère continuer avec sa recherche, celui qui dans 1ère place l'avait apporté à la bibliothèque si tôt.  
  
Hermione reconnaissent que c'était la 1ère fois qu'elle avait une conversation plus ou moins civilisé avec Malfoy dans les 5 années dernières.  
  
Hermione a ouvert le livre qui avait un abri épais de velours noir et lettres de l'argent. L'écrivain était Morgana LaFey, et était d'origine française. Quel bel abri que ce livre a.  
  
Ce devrait être pour cette raison que le petit furet a dit le titre du livre en français en premier.  
  
Avoir comme il commence...  
  
Ses mains ont joint dans sa tête qui attrape sa blonde...  
  
" Hé Régisseur, à quelle partie est-ce que vous " êtes? Malfoy a demandé.  
  
" Grâce à vous, je n'ai pas fini la 1ère phrase ".  
  
Il a souri, satisfait avec lui-même à l'ennuyer et il a continué à chercher des livres et les placer au-dessus d'une table proche.  
  
Ses mains ont joint dans sa tête qui attrape ses cheveux blonds. Elle pourrait sentir ses lèvres tièdes sur le sien, ses baisers qui la prennent loin de la réalité comme de plus en plus chaque fois si elle tombait dans un rêve, pendant que sa poigne continue dans ses cheveux. Son voyage des mains son en arrière, il l'a attrapée par les épaules soudainement et il est séparé leurs corps momentanément. Elle a regardé ses beaux yeux gris, ce qui avaient de l'argent jettent des étincelles le même comme ses cheveux blonds un éclat de l'argent avait. Il a fait un petit coup fort à la robe qu'elle utilisait, en le déchirant et le baissant un petit jusqu'à le niveau de ses épaules et alors il a glissé au sol. Elle a respiré avant de le serrer par son cou fortement profondément et l'a tiré vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
  
Et soudainement...  
  
Elle a élevé son regard seulement et a vu le toit en bois typique. Elle s'est encore levée étourdi par le rêve lentement a augmenté et elle a observé par la fenêtre que c'était aube.  
  
' Ce qui était cela? ' Elle s'est demandée; jamais dans sa vie elle avait eu un rêve de telle nature. Elle a habillé dans sa robe blanche et long tablier bleu simplement. Elle a disposé pour laisser sa pièce.  
  
Sabine Junot était tourner proche le 17 années vieux, et était une belle mademoiselle de long marron et crepú `' (crépu / spongieux) cheveux  
  
et le miel a coloré des yeux. Elle li - "Hé, mudblood, c'est déjà heure pour petit déjeuner ".  
  
" Soyez Malfoy " tranquille! Hermione a crié irrité, elle détestait le surnom qu'il l'avait mise. Elle s'est levée et elle a laissé le livre dans l'étagère où elle l'avait trouvé que c'était ' Autres catégorie ' depuis n'était pas un livre raconté avec toute classe.  
  
Draco Malfoy s'était déjà retiré de la bibliothèque qui entre dans sa grâce du catlike habituelle. Hermione a soulevé son sac à dos et elle est allée en dehors de la bibliothèque vers la tour Gryffindor qui cherche Harry et Ron pour aller déjeuner toujours comme depuis sa 1ère année.  
  
" Hermione où est-ce que vous " étiez? Ron lui a demandé précipitamment.  
  
" Nous vous cherchions pour approximativement 5 minutes, vous nous aviez inquiet ". Harry a ajouté  
  
" Vous n'aviez rien pour s'inquiéter au sujet de, seulement je me suis levé tôt et je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour lire un temps ".  
  
Ron a souri "Voyez Harry, je vous ai dit que nous n'avions rien pour s'inquiéter au sujet d'et qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque qui lit sûrement ' Hogwarts: un history' "  
  
Harry a souri "Mais vous étiez des ceux qui ont dit que -"  
  
" Que n'a plus l'importance ". Ron l'a interrompu, il était rougeur "allons à la Grande Salle ou nous voulons le petit déjeuner perdu."  
  
Ok ". Harry et Hermione ont dit en même temps pendant qu'ils ont commencé à aller vers les escaliers. Il les a prises quelques minutes pour arriver mais finalement ils l'ont fait et sont allés à leur place habituelle rapidement.  
  
Harry et Ron étaient devant Hermione et à son Ginny latéral eut asseyez-vous.  
  
Le " bon matin ". elle a dit timidement, le retenez roux a dit aux 3 en même temps.  
  
" Comment est-ce que vous êtes Ginny "? Hermione a dit heureusement.  
  
" Je suis bien ". Ginny a dit et dans cet instant les plaques et les lunettes ont commencé à être rempli, depuis que Dumbledore s'était déjà assis.  
  
" Hrow tis " du rits délicieux. Ron a dit avec la bouche plein avec bacon pendant qu'il a mangé voracement.  
  
" Ron!" Harry a dit la plaisanterie, "Vous allez me faire détacher mon appétit."  
  
Hermione a ri et elle a commencé à couper ses oeufs brouillés. Elle a soulevé son visage qui sourit encore et sans intention elle a regardé vers la table Slytherin directement quand Malfoy a soulevé son regard. Les deux regards sont entrés en collision on avec l'autre et il a souri et alors il a tourné son attention vers Goyle rapidement.  
  
C'est étrange. En fait aujourd'hui est un pas jour très habituel mais en même temps est dans la gamme de normalité. Comme je vous ai dit auparavant, est-ce que vous n'avez pas eu un de ces jours où tout est le même mais vous vous sentez différent légèrement?  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: PLZ! La RÉVISION!!! je serai J très reconnaissants 


	2. 

Le désistement: ......... .J Cette histoire est disponible dans anglais, espagnol, français, et allemand (je l'ai aussi écrit en italien et Portugais, mais ne peut pas le placer ici). Thanx mon Bêta (l'one)   de bêta anglais   
* * * 

Quelquefois la Vie Nous surprend 

Une autre que je me réveille avec cette sensation étrange que quelque chose n'est pas normal, peu importe comment beaucoup tout paraît exactement le même comme yesterday. Perhaps c'est mon imagination simplement, parce que comme ils disent, la vie dépend du point de vue avec que vous voyez it. I sachez que si je dis à Harry ou Ron, ils ne le comprendraient pas, après tout il n'importe pas combien d'amis nous sommes, parce que nous avons personalities.   très différent   
C'est encore tôt, donc je me repose un temps plus. Finalement je me suis levé après quelques minutes et ai pris une douche et a obtenu la robe, je suis descendu la pièce commune où mes amis were.     
" Wassup Hermione " Harry a dit enthousiastement mais sans soulever la vue du ' échecs magiques ' .     
Est-ce que le " échec et mat " a dit Ron "Bonjour Hermione, vous voulez jouer?, j'ai déjà gagné Harry. "      
"Bonjour" j'ai dit à les deux, j'étais méditatif pour quelque moment "Sachez cela qui? Je préfère lire vraiment - "      
Hermione "! Rom s'est exclamé, "Vous habitez votre vie en la bibliothèque. "      
" Non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'aime aller à la bibliothèque, mais je ne vis pas là! "       
Harry a souri, ce n'était rien pour, mais il quelquefois, seulement quelquefois, avait un bon temps avec les petits différends qui ont été donnés entre Hermione et Ron.     
" Vous savez, mieux nous avons le petit déjeuner est chronométrez déjà et j'ai faim ". Harry a fait des remarques, en se levant et allant vers l'entrée. Ils left.     
" J'affame, aussi " Ron a fait des remarques anxious.     
" Et votre Hermione "? Harry a demandé à her.     
" Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment très faim, j'aimerais aller à la bibliothèque - "      
Est-ce que vous voyez Harry? Nous devons faire quelque chose, si nous ne faisons pas, elle n'aimera pas d'adolescence normale amusante. "      
" Calmez Ron. Hermione, la bibliothèque est fermée en tout cas. À ceci heures Madame Pince devrait prendre son petit déjeuner comme nous " juste. Harry a souri à la brune, pendant qu'ils walk.     
" Oh.." Hermione a dit. Un peu honteux par le fait de ne s'étant pas souvenu que Madame Pince est un too!   de l'être humain   
" Oh comment grand!" Malfoy qui est venu derrière eux a défendu sur le flanc par le Crabbe énorme et Goyle a dit sarcastiquement "a Fait le trio de l'émerveillement eut réconcilie déjà? Est-ce que vous avez demandé le pardon à votre Mudblood? "      
Quand Ron a écouté ce Malfoy appelé Hermione mudblood '' qu'il a dépêché contre Malfoy avec son poing serré, mais Harry l'a attrapé par les manches de ses robes et Ron, d'essayer d'enlever la poigne, que les lunettes de Harry presque fait sortent de flying.     
" Que vous parlez au sujet de, Malfoy "? Hermione a demandé avec sa prise des dents. Fait elle a un 'civiliser conversation ', il y a quelques jours, avec him?     
" Pourquoi est-ce que vous signifiez par ce que je discute le combat '? L'autre matin dans la bibliothèque vous lisiez un livre pour gens qui ont des problèmes " de l'amour. Malfoy a souri à lui-même très satisfait pendant qu'il a regardé le face.   fâché du Hermione   
" Peut-être dans votre petit monde de reculant gens des animaux faites n'est pas usage pour lire pour amusement simple, en cherchant quelque chose pour leur commodité seulement. "      
" Dans mon monde de reculant animaux Mudblood?" il a ri "Peut-être vous n'aviez pas avis, mais non plus Bricole: l'orphelin ni Weasley: le mendiant a lu. "     
" Bien, c'est vrai, mais bien sûr vous avez lu, ou pas Malfoy: l'étonnant rebondir furet?" Hermione a riposté ses offenses de la même façon. Ron qui était devenu rouge a ri haut le même comme Harry.     
Professeur McGonagall était arrivé juste "S'il vous plaît entrez la Grande Salle et asseyez-vous sur la table de votre maison. "       
Les 6 ont fait comme dit sans se plaindre. Harry, Ron et Hermione se sont assis sur la table Gryffindor en même temps que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle dans le Slytherin table.     
Après qu'un temps un hibou inconnu majestueux est arrivé voler, en apportant un paquet et il l'a laissé fall.      
" Quel est Harry "? Ron a demandé à anxiously.     
Harry a ouvert le paquet et il a vu que c'était une petite amulette du verre qui avait la forme d'une pyramide et poudre verte à l'intérieur d'it.     
Il y a une note." il said      
" Harry Potter:  Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je vous admire vraiment beaucoup, je pense que vous êtes le plus beau garçon dans tout le Hogwarts. Je vous ai envoyé cette amulette pour vous apporter de la chance. Mettez-le dans votre poche. Utilisez-le; il vous apportera bon luck.   vraiment   
Sincèrement: ' Yoca'     
    
" Yoca?" Ron a demandé au rougeoiement Harry.     
" Probablement un surnom." Hermione a ajouté, "Donc vous ne reconnaîtrez pas qui elle est. "      
Probablement ". Harry a encore murmuré un morceau embarrassé. Allons à Herbology." il a dit pendant qu'il s'est levé du table.      
Après que Herbology ils avaient le temps libre. Harry et Ron sont revenus à la tour Gryffindor pour jouer ' cartes explosives. Hermione s'est excusé, ou plutôt elle s'est échappée d'ennui, et elle a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas les voir jouer parce qu'elle ira au library.     
Le " matin Madame Pince ". Elle a salué comme always.   poliment   
Le " bon jour. "      
Voyons où le livre peut être. Cette bibliothèque est donc big! If de que je me souviens bien, c'était ...    exactement   
"Ici. "     
" Malfoy?" Malfoy a le livre que je veux. Maintenant il ne le donnera pas à me.     
Il soutenait le livre de velours du noir extravagant haut devant her.     
" Si je ne me suis pas mépris, et je ne crois pas que depuis que je n'ai pas besoin d'être Trelawny pour deviner que ce est-ce que vous êtes que cherchent, est-ce que vous n'êtes pas? "      
" Vous le devinez Malfoy, vous ne vous êtes pas méprises. Maintenant donnez-moi mon livre ". intention Hermione à a attrapé le livre que Malfoy tenait haut au-dessus de sa tête, en arrêtant dans les pointes de son feet.     
" Votre livre?" Malfoy a ri tout bas. " Je pensais que c'était propriété de la bibliothèque. Un Mudblood comme vous ne posséderais jamais un livre comme celui-ci. "      
Hermione bouillait au-dedans, mais elle contrôlé le souhait de le gifler, à cause de son respect vers Madame Pince et démontrer qu'elle, contrairement à lui, était une personne mûre en effet.  On l'autre main, elle a décidé que le commentaire ne l'ennuierait pas, comme lui avait été organisé pour. En fait, elle a décidé de le donner le contraire de son wishes.     
Est-ce que vous savez au sujet de l'existence du ' Allée Diagon ', ou est-ce que votre famille de tant de lignée est qu'ils vivent encore dans le siècle dernier? "      
" Vous l'avez dit: ma famille est de lignée, contrairement au vôtre. Et c'est pourquoi je sais qu'un livre comme ceux-ci ne peut pas être trouvez maintenant à jours. "  " Qu'est-ce que vous signifiez avec un livre de ceux-ci?" Hermione a demandé très intéressé. Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas un livre commun, Malfoy s'est intéressé à lui l'autre day.   ainsi   
* * * 

A/N: j'attends vos RÉVISIONS! EXAMINEZ PLZ.     
     



	3. 3

Le désistement:............ .    
A/N: En espagnol j'ai déjà le chapitre 8 après, désolé pour mettre à jour en ce moment, ce est été gentil de difficile pour moi diffamer. Originairement je voulais diffamer ce chapitre dans 4 & 5, mais je pourrais n'est pas trop de work.    
* * *     
      
" Quelquefois la Vie Nous surprend "   
  
l'auteur: Le Rêveur rêveur (un.k.un je suis Un Rêveur)   
l'e-mail: Ddg_xxx@hotmail.com 

  
      
" Qu'est-ce que je signifie? Bien Régisseur que je crois que vous devez le découvrir pour vous, après tout vous n'êtes pas n'importe quoi mais un Je-sais-tout " ennuyeux. Malfoy a dit parler d'une voix traînante comme il habituellement acts.        
Hermione l'a regardé méditatif, alors ce livre n'est pas si commun après tout, elle thought.        
" Malfoy me disent une chose juste: est-ce que vous allez donner le livre ou est-ce que vous êtes les gonna me font gaspiller mon temps? "      
      
" Bien, ce n'est pas bien autre que le chimpanzé " de Gryffindor. une voix du screechy a été faite écoutez dans la bibliothèque. C'était la vanité, auto centre Homme efféminé Parkinson que qui appartient à Slytherin.        
Le " homme efféminé, de quand vous savez comment lire "? Hermione a répondu un peu indigné, personne, ABSOLUMENT personne ne l'appelle un chimpanzee.     
      
Au-dessus de tout qui, Malfoy a regardé avec intérêt seulement et il attendait un autre échange d'insultes entre les 2 filles sûrement. Mais, évidemment Hermione n'en donnerait pas le plaisir de les deux, elle a préféré les ignorer seulement comme elle a fait dans leur quatrième année.   
      
" Aucun avant vous, chimpanzé " du Je-sais-tout! l'Homme efféminé a hurlé en conduisant vers Malfoy.     
      
Comme Hermione avait décidé que quel que soit Homme efféminé lui a dit ne causerait pas tout effet sur elle, elle n'a rien répondu. Elle a ri de voir les apparences dans l'attente des deux habillé avec vert et argent adolescents.   intérieurement   
      
Est-ce que vous n'allez pas dire Mudblood " à n'importe quoi? Malfoy a demandé, et a dit le dernier rédige comme si ils lentement était toxique. Hermione qui déjà savait qu'il a dit que dans une façon de la faire détachez le contrôle, elle besoin toute sa force de volonté pour simplement n'allez pas et gifler Malfoy dur à travers son face.        
" Hermione, est-ce que Malfoy vous ennuie "? un Fred inquiet a demandé qui était entré juste la bibliothèque avec son George.   jumeau   
      
" Ici nous sommes plus que donnera un coup de pied sa vanité âne " Slytherin. George a dit dans une voix gaie, pour l'occasion qui a été offerte, et too.   fâché   
      
" Rien d'importance." Hermione a riposté pendant qu'elle a conduit vers les 2 redheads.        
" Qu'est-ce que vous êtes doin ' ici?" Hermione a demandé à both.        
" La question est: qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" un souriant George a dit avec un blink.        
" Lire. "        
" Plutôt au sujet d'obtenir des problèmes ". un Fred responded.   gai   
      
" J'essayais de lire jusqu'à ce que j'aie rencontré avec cette paire." Hermione a dit pointer avec sa tête vers à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque (depuis qu'elles étaient dans l'entrée) aux deux Slytherin qui ont parlé dans les chuchotements, en intriguant quelque chose sûrement. " Et vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous êtes doin ' ici? "         
" Vous voyez, Hermione qui–" Fred began        
" C'est le secret d'état." George finished.        
" ' Weasleys ' Weezings ', je suppose." À voir les visages amusants de surprise des jumeaux sa question a été répondue automatiquement. " Merci garçons. Je vais à la tour Gryffindor dominent pour chercher à Ron et Harry. "         
Hermione a laissé la bibliothèque et elle a marché parmi les nombreux couloirs de Hogwarts qui a été éclairé à ces heures par lumière naturelle admirablement rapidement et pas avec les marques sombres. Elle est arrivée et a fait face au portrait du 'Grosse Dame ' .      
"Mot de passe?" le 'Grosse Dame ' a dit dans un screechy mais en même temps voice.      élégant   
La " matière Omnia Vincit " (le travail conquiert l'all)     
      
Le portrait a balancé le révéler ouvert la pièce commune chaude que le Gryffindors a partagé. Hermione ne pourrait pas aider mais se demander comme le Slytherin que la pièce commune était, depuis que les gens ont dit que c'était dans les cachots. Sûrement très froid, elle pensait, pas seul pour être pour les gens qui appartiennent à cet house.   là mais aussi   
      
" Bonjour Hermione." Harry a dit avec un voice.      tremblant étrange   
"Bonjour" Ron a dit always.      à las   
"Bonjour." Hermione est devenu proche et demandé, "ce qui va sur avec Harry? "         
Ron a souri d'un air affecté et Harry a envoyé des poignards à him.     
      
" Rien, est juste que…" le Harry nerveux a commencé à a dit. "Je veux demander à Cho si elle aimerait nous accompagner à Hogsmead ce samedi." il a fini, en disant presque inaudible.      à la dernière partie   
Oh " était tous ce Hermione était capable à a dit, depuis qu'elle ne savait pas que dire à son ami parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans ce situation.     
      
Ils jouaient pour un temps ' Snap' Explosif, il presque exploit à son visage. Ron a gagné; c'était kinda évident qu'il était le seul des trois cela avait su ces choses tout son life.     
      
L'heure du déjeuner est venue et ils sont allés vers la Grande Salle et se sont assis sur leurs sièges accoutumés. Hermione a regardé à la table Slytherin et elle a vu la victoire faire face, ou plutôt le visage du chien qui Homme efféminé que Parkinson a mis à la voir; alors elle a regardé au visage de Malfoy qui n'était pas d'Homme efféminé très loin et il a maintenu un visage indifférent et coup d'oeil pendant qu'elle a regardé him.   

* * *   
  
A/N: s'il vous plaît RÉVISION. Est-ce que vous aimez l'histoire? discutez-le dans mon groupe: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende/   ou envoie électroniquement à: a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende@yahoogroups If quelqu'un parle français s'il vous plaît contactez-moi!!! J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'aide avec le mien. Ddg_xxx@hotmail.com j'ai besoin du lecteur d'un BÊTA   
     



	4. 4

Le désistement:……………… .A/N: Bien, j'a le diffame dans peu de temps comparez au temps que j'ai pris les tom affichent le 3e chapitre. Bien il seulement laissez-passer 1 jour depuis que les dernier téléchargent.   
* * *   
  
" Quelquefois la Vie Nous surprend "   
  
l'auteur: Le Rêveur rêveur (un.k.a. I'm Un Rêveur)   
l'e-mail: Ddg_xxx@hotmail.com   
    
    
Hermione le regardait pour plusieurs secondes. Son visage aussi indifférent que jamais. Elle n'avait pas l'idée la plus légère de vraiment pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre d'eux a tourné leurs yeux d'un autre, pas même elle; leurs yeux étaient serrure. Alors elle a vu ce Malfoy a ricané; il a soulevé ses sourcils aiment essayer de pointer quelque chose avec eux et avec ses yeux, le contact visuel n'a jamais été cassé, bien que. Hermione s'est renfrogné un peu étonné parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait à say.    
Que? Qu'il essaie de dire? Devant moi? Ce qui est devant moi ?    
"Ahhh!" Hermione a poussé des cris perçants à voir brumeusement (à cause du rapprochement) une grande main rouge qui secoue devant ses yeux .    
"Hermione? enfin…" Ron a dit, "Vous étiez dans la lune. J'ai essayé de vous emmener à la planète du Monde en serrant ma main devant vos yeux en arrière, mais vous ne l'avez pas observé après un temps. Au sujet de qu'est-ce que vous pensiez dans ce qui est-ce que vous étiez dans pensée si profondément? "  cela au sujet de que je pensais? Je ne pensais pas à ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui est entré dans me.    
La chose de 'ne pense pas que ' a effrayé beaucoup Régisseur Hermione, depuis que là n'était pas objet, ni soumet, ni épelle dans où la brune légère n'eut ne pense pas. Comme c'était peut-être qu'elle ne pensait rien au sujet de pour une minute entière! ?    
"Je me souvenais que …mmm…er… je dois faire encore 1 plus de pouce de mon essai Aritmancy. Je pensais dans ce que plus pourrait j'ajoute à mon essai. "  Well, ce qui j'ai dit juste n'était pas un mensonge tout à fait, que 'causent en effet j'ai besoin d'ajouter un plus de pouce à mon essai pour arriver aux 30 pouces de parchemin (Même si professeur Vector avait dit 20 pouces seulement). Et il y avait seulement 1 semaine partie, seulement !  de 1 semaines,   
"Et il y a seulement 1 semaine a laissé Ron, 1 semaine! Comment je suis supposez le finir à temps? "  "1 semaine? Hermione pour l'Égard de Dieu! Une semaine est-ce qu'assez est pour vous pour faire un bon essai de 10 pouces, ET (est-ce que le fait est ici) vous avez besoin de 1 seulement, bon Harry?" Ron a dit pendant que sa tête a tourné de Hermione pour regarder Harry, "Bon Harry?"  Hermione a dirigé son attention vers le côté droit de Ron où est-ce que s'asseoir sur Harry était qui jetait un coup d'oeil furtif au Ravenclaw présentez .       
        
" Harry!" Ron a dit le louder pour gagner l'attention de son ami ...            
" Oubliez-le Ron, cause perdue. Vous perdez votre temps si vous croyez qu'il va cesser de baver sur Cho Chang, ou le dire mieux: arrêter le rêve se réveillent avec elle." Ron a soupiré, un soupir qui a contenu compréhension et fatigue. Le Ron pauvre avait fait un effort d'obtenir l'attention de les deux de ses amis, dans seulement un jour. Il n'avait jamais senti plus d'ignored.    Fabulous, en premier Hermione et maintenant Harry, le garçon couvert de taches de rousseur pensait pendant qu'il a arrangé le cou de sa tunique .       
        
" Qu'est-ce que nous faisons pour le réveiller? Hermione a demandé en même temps qu'elle a soulevé son verre à pied pour prendre une petite gorgée de son jus d'oranges.       
        
" Laissez-le à me ". Ron a dit avec confiance en soi. Il a réuni ses mains sur l'oreille de Harry et prendre un souffle profond il a crié " Harry! "   
        
Comme lui a été attendu, Harry a donné un saut dans son siège pendant qu'il a cligné à cause de l'effroi qu'il avait juste continuellement. Il a tourné son visage à tous les côtés et alors il a regardé Ron et Hermione qui souriaient d'oreille à oreille .       
        
" Ron, vous savez que ce n'était pas nécessaire ". Il a dit après être passé l'effroi .          tranquillement   
" Que ce n'était pas nécessaire? " Un souriant Hermione a dit .            
" Croyez-moi, mon ami, c'était ". Ron a ajouté .       
        
" Bien, c'est ok. Cho... quand est-ce que j'aurai l'assez courage l'inviter à la danse "? Il a dit, en fermant à moitié les yeux dans tromperie avec lui-même, "Il a supposé que nous Gryffindor sont courageux - "             
" Harcelez, vous êtes courageux, comment est-ce que vous croyez que vous avez fait face à tant de fois ' Vous Savez Qui '"? Hermione qui a parlé avec véhémence claire dans sa voix l'a interrompu .            
" Et Harry, vous l'avez déjà invitée l'année dernière à la Balle Noël. "             
" Ouais, mais elle m'a dit 'aucun '..." un Harry découragé a dit dans la voix la plus déprimante que Hermione a écouté de lui depuis commencer dans Hogwarts, pendant qu'il a reculé ses épaules .            
" Mais, c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà été invitée précédemment par Cédric ". Elle a essayé de l'encourager en vain, "Si vous l'aviez invitée auparavant, je vous ai pariés qu'elle veut avait accepté ". Elle a ajouté avec un faux enthousiasme qui essaie de le passer à son ami .        
" Hermione est bon Harry, et après tout vous étiez le champion du Tournoi TriWizard. Qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec le champion? "        
        
" Ron, le Tournoi TriWizard n'a pas été créé pour cela; il a été créé parce qu'il a été considéré une façon d'excellente qui établit des connaissances entre jeunes magiciens et magiciens de nationalités différentes. C'est un événement qui devrait être respecté par le fait que nos départements de Coopération Magique Internationale et de Sports et Jeux Magiques est impliqué. C'est PLUS qu'une BALLE simple." Hermione a mis une grande accentuation dans les mots ' more' et ' ball' afin qu'ils pourraient comprendre l'idée mieux. Dans sa vue ils n'ont pas apporté l'importance nécessaire à l'événement qui a eu lieu l'année antérieure .            
" Geez Hermione, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de dépenser trop d'énergie dans expliquer des choses que nous savons déjà." UN souriant Harry a riposté. Il a été heureux de savoir que son ami ne changerait jamais sa personnalité .            
" Bien garçons, je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour finir mon essai Aritmancy." Elle s'est levée et les garçons l'ont donnée un ' voyez le ya! ' font face et ont agité leurs mains. Elle est allée à la tour Gryffindor pour ramasser ses choses Aritmancy off.            
"Mot de passe?" La Grosse Dame a demandé dans un screechy voice.            
La " matière Omnia Vincit"        
        
Est-ce que le " travail conquiert tout "? Elle a écouté au maintenant voix habituelle de Malfoy, pour son dégoût. "Bien Régisseur, même le mot de passe de la tour Gryffindor est ennuyeux." Il a dit mépriser et avec le méchant eyes.          brillant   
" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Malfoy? " Elle lui a demandé impatiently.       
        
Est-ce que vous me dites plutôt, ce qui est ce que VOUS voulez? "        
        
* * *       
A/N: est-ce qu'u l'aiment? est-ce qu'u le détestent? Faites-moi savoir vos opinions. Est-ce qu'u aiment l'histoire? PLZ REVIEW, EXAMINEZ, je veux l'apprecciare il vraiment. U me rendra heureux si RÉVISION u.   
 Http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende entrent cela mis sur le chapitre là. J'ai besoin du lecteur d'un BÊTA, mon Français est horrible.   



End file.
